


Может быть, в следующей жизни

by fearsfordeers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Depression, Experimental Style, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Psychology, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearsfordeers/pseuds/fearsfordeers
Summary: Иногда молчание - это крик.





	Может быть, в следующей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Опорную фразу из описания, которая стала основой работы, можно найти в тексте два раза.   
> Писалось под песню Linkin Park - The Little Things Give You Away.
> 
> Посвящается Ч.Б.

Идеальный вечер.

Небо в пастельных тонах... Такой атмосферный и невероятно уютный градиент из серо-голубого в светло-розовый, созданный природой, для того чтобы пожелать уставшим после рабочего дня людям самых приятных снов.

Облака как огранка далёких, неведомых миров. Тот случай, когда хочется совсем по-детски упасть куда-нибудь в траву и, потеряв счёт времени, выискивать на небе собак, коней, драконов, фантастических существ, лица и фигуры людей...

Город такой роскоши не позволяет, как и мой возраст, и жизненные обязательства. Хотя это всего лишь отмазки.

Дело во мне. Ну, может, иногда – в моих демонах, мирно устроившихся рядом со мной на подоконнике, покачивающих ногами и грустно улыбающихся, то и дело поглядывая на меня.

Ад не существует где-то там, ад не вокруг нас. Ад только внутри.

Может быть, в следующей жизни не нужно будет первым делом пытаться запечатлеть красоту этого удивительного мира с помощью человеческих изобретений, чтобы не лишать себя общения с себе подобными. Может быть, в следующей жизни для этого будет достаточно лишь нескольких ободряющих слов и человеческого тепла.

Оповещение – короткий звуковой сигнал – заставляет вздрогнуть и обратить взгляд на зажатый в обеих руках телефон. С детства мне страшно держать что-то на такой высоте, ведь оно всегда так и норовит выскользнуть из едва заметно трясущихся пальцев.

Лишняя трата времени, которого и так уже нет. Пользователю понравилась Ваша публикация. Тому и этому, и еще одному. Это настолько трагично, что я, неожиданно расслабляясь и откладывая телефон, смеюсь, вместе со своими незримыми спутниками, и вновь обращаю взор к миру, стремясь запомнить каждую деталь, попадающую в поле зрения. Уже ничего не видя.

Человеку не нужен человек. Человеку нужны красивые картинки и добываемые любыми способами, подчас поддельные доказательства его интересной жизни. Или не-жизни. 

Активность в аккаунте, прервавшая долгое молчание. Как мило – приложение заботится о том, чтобы это заметили даже те, кто не знает твоего имени.

Неважно, кто ты, неважно, осталось ли в тебе что-то, кроме бесконечной тьмы. Неважно, есть ли ты. Маленькая квадратная копия этого огромного прекрасного неба всё равно проживёт больше.

Идеальный вечер.

Его словно бы по заказу сделали именно таким, дабы и мой вечный сон стал приятным: высокая трава, нежные оттенки небесного свода, подобрать и соединить которые может только природа, и какое-то странное существо, бегущее за испуганным котом - или птицей? Ветер, беспрестанно гонящий облака, решил заменить одного из персонажей.

Это ли то, ради чего меня задумывали родители, задумывала Вселенная? Меня, тех, кого уже нет, тех, кого не будет, тех, кто прямо сейчас так же, как я, не чувствует под ногами опоры, во всех смыслах этого выражения?

Такая правда видится ещё более горькой, чем тот её суррогат, который мне подсовывали в течение стольких лет и которым я, будучи тем ещё мудаком, ранил других раз за разом.

От этой ли правды так сводит внутренности, что я сгибаюсь пополам, обхватив себя за живот, из-за того ли леденящий холод расползается по... телу, что я вижу, как стою на нём? 

Крик, протяжный и нечеловеческий, невольно вырывается из уст, впервые за всё время моего существования в обеих формах, но, кажется, слышу его лишь я. Тишина, моя земная супруга, теперь не тревожимая даже шумом от спешащих в миллионный раз преодолеть свой маршрут трамваев, отправилась в небытие вместе со мной.

Разве хоть что-то - хоть одна малейшая деталька этого вечера, этого земного воплощения - намекало на то, что не получив ответа на свои мольбы о помощи при жизни, я получу их после смерти?

И всё же, разве могло желание узнать ответ на этот вопрос стать спусковым крючком для осознанного решения, о котором сейчас озадаченно лепечут испуганные прохожие в ожидании приезда соответствующих служб, если я даже не заметил, как успел... уснуть? Променяв сны о счастливом детстве на изнуряющие кошмары об упущенной молодости.

Как важно, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто успел бы перехватить подталкивающие тебя в спину когтистые пальцы, отпечатки которых не сможет обнаружить ни один даже самый опытный полицейский. Что ж, может быть, в следующей жизни...


End file.
